


Drunk Last Night

by Darling_Dixon08



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08
Summary: Brian gets drunk and calls his ex.





	1. Chapter 1

Brian's P.O.V. -

"Q, don't do it!" Murray hollers at me as I unlock my phone.

I smirk but click on the contacts button. I slide over to my list and scroll just a little bit down to the C's. He grabs the phone out of my hands and I pout at him, my drunkeness taking over "hey!" I shout, trying to get it back.

"You'll thank me later!" He snaps back, slipping my phone into his back pocket. "Hey, three more shots!"He hollers to the bartender. He smirks but finishes the drink he is making and quickly pours us three tequila shots. Murray broke up with his most recent girlfriend and took Sal, Joe and I out for a night of drinking after a day of filming. Joe managed to get out early, using his kids as an excuse. Sal and I are stuck, but Murray is paying the bill and I'll continue to drink as long as he's willing to pay.

"Come on man, you can't go back to her. You agreed it was for the best for you to breakup!" Sal says as the shots arrive.

We clink the glasses together and down the liquid "yeah, it's been like 5 months since you've seen her? Why even bother, I thought you were seeing that girl from the other week?" Murray adds on, finishing sucking on a lime.

Sal and I shake our heads at him, but I answer "I don't know, I'm just thinking about her a lot lately." I tell them.

It's not a lie, I have. But its been more than just lately. I haven't stopped thinking about her since we broke up. It was mutual, only because it seemed to be what she wanted. Murray gets us another round of beers but he quickly turns to go flirt with the girls who just walked in "here we go" Sal mutters to me, knowing we have to be his wing men.

I smirk and fake chuckle as he turns. Just as Murray gets past me, I slide my phone from his back pocket and holler to them "gonna hit the bathroom."

Neither of them turn so I just push my way through the crowd to find a more secluded spot. I manage to get out the back door. Once the couple smoking goes back inside, I find her number again and click call. The rain falls at a steady drizzle but I ignore it. She picks up after three rings "Hi Brian" She answers.

"Hey, what are ya doing?" I ask her, as if everything is normal.

She answers "I'm about to go bed, what's going on?"

"I miss you" I say out quickly.

She exhales "I know, Brian"

"I uhh, I can't stop thinking about you." I spit again, unable to stop.

Silence for a moment, but she answers "do you need me to come pick you up?"

She knows me. She knows I'm wasted. "No, I'm with the guys, we'll catch a cab later." I try and answer without slurring.

"Alright well, is there anything else?" She asks now. She doesn't sound annoyed, or cold, but just defeated.

I decide to let it go "nope."

"Alright, Goodnight Bry"

"Wait!" I call out, knowing I shouldn't say what I'm about to say but unable to stop. The silence on the line tells me she's waiting for me to continue "I think breaking up was the wrong thing to do."

"Brian, you don't want to do this right now. Go back to the guys." She tries to urge me to stop.

I shake my head as if she can see me "no, I don't wanna go out with the guys and try to pick up girls. You're the girl for me, I never should've agreed to break up."

"Agreed?" She asks back.

I can feel myself start to shake. I force myself to believe it's because of the rain but I feel the sting of a tear trying to make its way out of my eye. I exhale, knowing I need to end this now "forget it."

"Brian" she hums my name, now wanting to talk more.

"Really, I'm sorry. I won't bother you again." I assure her, feeling stupid. I should've listened to my friends.

She replies "goodnight, bry."

"Night, love you." I say back. She clicks off just as I finish saying that. I didn't mean to say that, just a habit. I hope she didn't hear it. I think as I get back inside. Sal and James barely noticed me missing, too engrossed with the girls in-front of them as I jump back in as if I was never gone.


	2. Drunk Last Night 2

"Hello?" I answer my phone. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anymore but I just wanted the ringing to stop. My head was killing me.

"Brian, can you meet for lunch today?" Her voice soothes me, somehow makes the hangover less awful.

I smirk, happy now that I answered "today? Sure, wanna meet me at our spot at 12?"

I look at the clock on my wall and note the time. Eight Thirty. She answers back "can you do 11?" She returns.

I turn in my bed and answer "yea, I'll see you there."

"Great, bye!" She returns and hangs up before I could say goodbye. I place my phone down next to me and drift back to sleep.

When I wake up again, the headache has subsided some more. I have 35 minutes before I have to leave to make it on time. I shower and throw on a pair of jeans and a short sleeved button up shirt. She always liked when I wore these types of button ups on the show. When I arrive at our favorite lunch spot, I'm a bit surprised she's already there. She sits at an outside table with a cup of water in front of her "you're never early" I say to her as I get closer.

"Hi, Brian." She gives me a sympathetic smile and stands. We hug each other, awkwardly, and she sits back down when we release. I sit across from her, now wondering why she wanted to meet. We haven't talked in a few weeks, and I haven't seen her since we broke up 5 months ago. I was hoping she wanted to talk about us, about the possibility of working on us again. Now, I'm not so sure. As if reading my mind, as she always was able to do she says "do you not remember talking to me last night?"

"Last night?" My eyebrows arch, having no recollection of us talking. She exhales, placing her hands on the table. I ask her "did we run into each other? Did you call me?"

"You called me" she corrected.

I run my right hand over my mouth and chin trying to remember. Bits and pieces of the night come back to me. She lets me piece it together, having been through this with me before. She's so patient. I remember standing in the rain and something stinging. I don't know what I said, but it must've not been good. "I uhm.." I try and figure out what to say "I shouldn't have called you, I'm sorry."

"It's alright" she responds, staying calm.

I shake my head "it's not. We've been broken up for months. You could have another boyfriend by now and I just randomly call you up. It's not alright."

"I don't have another boyfriend, Brian." I can't tell but it looks like she is trying to hide a smirk. She takes a sip of her water just as a waiter comes to bring one for me.

After I tell him I'm okay with just water and he walks away with a scowl, I say "so if you don't want an apology, why did you wanna meet?"

"You said something last night, and I want to know what you meant." She tells me.

I try again to think about what I said. A million things run through my head. I pray I wasn't an asshole to her as I cautiously ask "what did I say?"

She answers "that we agreed to break up? What do you mean?"

I sit up a bit, not sure why that would be something I said. I try and explain "Well, you were distant for awhile and you said the night before we broke up that you didn't know how you could keep doing this. I figured you were unhappy and wanted to breakup." She drops her head as I speak and exhales. She picks her head back up as I continue on and her eyes are searching mine. "I just said it first to make you feel alright about it. I didn't want you to be unhappy, so if me initiating it helped you, I was okay with doing that."

When I finish talking, she bites her lower lip. She always did that when there was something she wanted to say that was hard for her. "That wasn't.." but she stops. She takes another breath then stands and takes the seat next to me. Her hand finds mine and she embraces it. "I didn't mean I couldn't keep dating you."

"Then what did you mean? You stopped staying over and never wanted to hang out. Seemed like you didn't wanna be with me anymore." I return, wondering how else she could've meant it.

She nods once firmly and says "well.." she struggles telling me again, her bottom lip turning white as she bites it.

I assure her "you can tell me anything."

"I uhh, I had a miscarriage. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to feel bad or something." She says. I hear everything she says but those 4 words "I had a miscarriage" was all that stuck out to me. I'm not sure how long she lets me sit there in wonder until she whispers "Brian."

"When? What? You were pregnant?" I ask, trying to keep my mouth closed from the shock.

She nods then goes on "it was fine at 7 weeks but then something happened around week 9 or 10 and I lost it."

I try to stay engaged but everything seems blurry "how.. uh.. when did you lose it? Like right before the break up? Why didn't you tell me?" My hand grips hers now, wishing she didn't go through it alone.

She shakes her head "it was about 2 weeks before we broke up. I didn't know how to tell you. Every time I was going to I just got too emotional. And then I felt like I was lying to you and it was hard being around you without you knowing."

I just stare into her eyes, allowing everything to sink in. She doesn't cry, although I can see her eyes start to water. I pull her close to me and wrap my arms tightly around her "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It's okay." She says as she accepts my hug.

I rub my hand up and down her back "no, it's not. Instead of talking thinks out I just broke up with you and made everything worse." She doesn't respond to that and I know how true that must be for her. I sit back from our hug and look at her sternly "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. There are no words to describe how sorry I am."

"It's alright." She tries to say back. I go to argue with her that it's not but she jumps in before I could "Brian, really. I'm actually just happy you called me last night and said that. I thought you just didn't like me anymore."

"Never, I love you." I tell her back, never having stopped. She grins and nods, letting a tear fall down her cheek.

I wipe it from her face and let my hand cup her cheek. She chuckles as I do this and says "who would've thought one of your drunk nights out would bring us back together."

I chuckle along with her and then respond "thank you for telling me. I can't imagine what you went through. I know it must've been hard to tell me today."

She nods and says "I'm just glad you know." We just sit next to each other with smiles and stare at one another. Eventually, she asks "what do we do now?"

"Pick up where we left off? Before I royally screwed things up. Would you wanna do that? Could you do that, forgive me?" I ask her, praying she'll say she can.

She nods and says "if you can forgive me for not telling you sooner."

"Nothing to be forgiven, we're okay." I tell her.

"I love you" She says to me, the most beautiful words I've ever heard.

"I love you, too." I tell her, leaning in to kiss her, to show her how much I mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song -Drunk Last Night By Eli Young Band


End file.
